


污水三厂脑洞04

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [31]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 还是蜂群社会脑洞。包括但不限于：双性，Mpeg，多个GHY对1个JXB。很雷，很脏。





	污水三厂脑洞04

继续蜂群社会脑洞。

2号蜂群。  
蜂后饼是严厉大姐姐型，工作认真。  
考虑到工蜂幸福度和劳作效率挂钩，会比较注意工蜂们的生活品质。  
知道自己的食物是工蜂糕们的精液，但是一点也不介意，反而会为了自己食物品质，让糕们戴阴茎环。  
吃精液不需要加花粉。“花粉？那是小孩子才要加的东西！”  
工作狂，从没让糕们碰过自己，都是吃精液就好了。  
不过暴乱病毒嘛，所有工蜂糕都会被感染啦，所以2号蜂群的糕也暴乱了！  
结果女王一样的饼也被糕们轮了，然后蜂后糕觉得好棒啊，肉棒什么的，精液什么的！  
不过本质还是工作狂的饼，这个蜂群也是暴乱之后唯一蜂后还有实权的，因为这个女王一样的饼真的太强了，一只蜂可以完成超多困难工作，大大提高效率。  
不过以前很多别的事情，就交给工蜂糕们啦。  
这个饼在繁衍蜂群上也特别认真，是会努力榨精的类型！所以虽然蜂群暴乱了，糕们还是要认真提供精液，甚至比以前更努力才行！  
女王饼对于繁衍蜂群都有很严格的计划，比如生300个卵这样。  
顺便一提：蜂后产的卵很小几率孵出蜂后，也就是小小饼，最容易孵出工蜂，也就是小小糕。小小饼和小小糕长成成年蜂之后，就会被赶出去成为独立蜂群。  
女王饼对于小小饼的要求很严格，从小就要求有蜂后的样子。  
先继续说女王饼。因为这个饼真的太工作狂了，而且为了繁衍蜂群基本都是孕肚状态，工蜂糕们很心疼了，晚上都会有个糕抱着饼睡。对于其他蜂后饼不努力繁衍后代的行为，女王饼表示太懒惰了。  
然后小小饼，其他蜂群的小小饼都可以在蜂后怀里睡觉，但是这个蜂群不行！女王饼是不会抱着小小饼的，女王饼觉得小小饼必须从小独当一面，才能领导好蜂群，所以很小的时候小小饼就被集中到婴儿蜂巢统一休息。不过没关系啦，婴儿蜂巢有成年糕们负责，成年糕会好好照顾小小饼的，要亲亲要抱抱都有，小小饼最喜欢趴在糕们的胸肌上睡觉啦。

3号蜂群。  
蜂后饼是圣女型的温柔饼，长发！  
非常爱自己的工蜂们，会照顾他们的每一点需求，所以这个蜂群的糕们有抑制项圈也会特别爱他。  
不过还是因为暴乱病毒啦，虽然圣女蜂后饼对糕们非常非常好，糕们还是一起玩弄了他。  
饼觉得好难过啊，一定是自己没有做好蜂后才这样，都想跑路自我放逐到雪山上冻死，结果发现这样子的话，糕们反而更有效率更幸福，就安心了。  
因为是一直温柔博爱的蜂后，就算暴乱之后，糕们对于他的态度也没有变。  
超级爱戴！  
产卵的小小糕小小饼都有认真照顾，晚上抱着小小饼睡觉，白天会去婴儿房照顾小小糕。  
被圣女教育的小小饼们也特别温柔，从小就下定决心要做让工蜂糕们幸福的蜂后。  
也是唯一一个没有想过对外扩张蜂群的饼。  
总之，真的就是圣女！  
是那种在暴乱之前，也会为自己的糕们解决欲望的饼！

4号蜂群。  
抖S饼。  
非常看不起工蜂，觉得工蜂完全就是下等生物，除了做苦工之外没有任何用处。  
会巡视干活的工蜂糕，看到谁不顺眼就用鞭子抽他，所以他的工蜂糕们经常身上有鞭伤。  
实际上是个抖M。  
不知道自己吃的食物就是工蜂精液。  
暴乱病毒爆发的时候正在巡视，然后准备抽一只雄蜂糕的时候被抓住手腕，一边辱骂一边被玩。因为平日苛待糕们，糕们一开始玩他的时候也没有留情，但是饼居然超兴奋。  
外表S内心M！  
被自己的糕们搞得很惨，但是糕们本质都爱饼啊，搞完了之后还是把他照顾的很好。  
然后蜂后饼知道了自己吃的食物是糕的精液之后就有点崩溃了。  
也不是崩溃，就是骄傲被打破了。  
原来高贵的蜂后是吃低贱的工蜂的精液长大的这种。  
就是他觉得工蜂糕们只适合做苦工而已啦，其实也不是！去巡视的时候经常偷偷看糕们结实的胳膊，偷偷想被糕们抱住是什么感觉，又觉得一定是糕们的问题不是自己的问题，所以才抽糕鞭子。  
本质也是糕的痴女。  
之后就很开心了，每天吃唧唧不亦乐乎。  
教育自己生的小小饼，洗脑他们，说工蜂糕都是奴隶，要统治他们！  
结果......小小饼们也是抖M啊......


End file.
